dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
2nd Timespace Rift Tournament (SSJJ)
The 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament is a tournament held by Timespace Rift Supreme Kai Original Goku Black in the upcoming Sagas of the Fusions Group. Background Original Goku Black was sent into the Timespace Rift in order be protected by the Time Paradox along with Dragon Ball Abusers and Original Super Shenron. Their he outfitted himself as the Official Supreme Kai of the Timespace Rift, and took control of it after the first tournament increase the size of the rift. Several hints of the Tournaments existence has given by Chronoa in the Tale of Two Coolers Saga when she requests Zen-Oh to restoration of Universe 6, and Universe 3. Rules *Only a Team of Five can participant even if two members of the team work as Synchronised duo. **If the Team of Five's leader is eliminated; the whole team is eliminated **If the Leader is absorbed, fused with someone, or controlled by a parasite - the one that absorbed him/her, the result of the fusion, or parasite becomes the team leader **Team Leader may be a support, defensive, or offensive member, but he/she must attack at least two opponent's first. **Team members may attack one another, but cannot eliminate one another. **If a team member is eliminated that team member must be replaced. *There are five ways to eliminate a team of five **Eliminating the Team Leader **Ringing out all members **Killing all members **Knocking out all members **Team surrenders *Certain forms are forbidden **Ultimate Evolution is forbidden **Super Saiyan God and its variants are forbidden **The Red-Eyed Namekian form is forbidden **Potential Unleashed is forbidden **Ultra Instinct forms are forbidden *Gods of Destructions cannot participates, but Supreme Kais can *Fighters refusing to fight will be eliminated *Assisting fighters from the outside is forbidden *Weapons and healing items are allowed, but only in moderation. *Killing is allowed, but cannot be killed with Destruction Rounds of the Tournament 100-Man Challenge The 100-Man Challenge is the first round required by the Teams to participate in and will be used to determined whether they are strong enough to enter the tournaments by taking on 20 teams of five from a parallel timeline without rest. If they failed to defeat all 20 teams they will be eliminated. Redemption Round The second round is placed for those who failed to defeat the 20 separates teams during the 100-Man Challenge. The fights are dependent on the numbers of teams defeated during the Challenge and as such if a team defeated only ten teams; they'll have to fight a team that defeated the same number or less. The winner of the Redemption Round will be allowed to carry on to the next round. First Round The First round of the tournament takes place on the Tournament Arena. The rules are still the same; falling out of the ring, knocking out all team members, or defeat the Team Leader will result in the Team of Five losing. However, a new rule is placed by Original Timeline Goku Black. Second Round The second round of the tournament takes place on a planet with 20 times the gravity of Earth. All participants are given the chance to train before the Second Round in order to get used to it, but only have five days to complete the training. Teams #Team Guitar #Team Goku #Team Vegeta #Team Pinich #Team Xeno Vegeta #Team Xeno Bardock #Team Tekka #Team Jamila #Team Yamcha Team Goku #Goku #Gohan #Goten #Bardock #Piccolo Team Vegeta #Vegeta #Trunks #King Vegeta #Future Gohan #Tien Team Pinich #Pinich #Mr. Satan #Wanta #Piprika #Skwash Team Jamila #Jamila #Sesamy #Ruccolo #Mirayo #Petros Team Yamcha #Yamcha #Krillin #Android 17 #Android 18 #Moolin Team Xeno Bardock #Xeno Bardock #Xeno Kakarot #Xeno Kakarot #Xeno Trunks #Qurita Category:Tournament Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson